Snapshots
by madzebra
Summary: The walls of Hogwarts Castle have seen wonders...So on this fateful, griefstricken night, they may only be revealed to you in the form of mere snapshots...


**Snapshots**

The walls of Hogwarts castle have seen wonders. They could reveal records and experiences that echo through the ages; hundreds of years, merged one after the other. And were they to be exposed to anyone, that individual would simply be overcome with sensation. Driven mad by the emotions set free: hatred to the extent of murder, the torture of heartbreak, the extremes of love and jealousy…the list could continue through eternity.

So on this fateful, grief-stricken night, they may only be revealed to you in the form of mere snapshots. Moments carefully chosen in the attempt to capture the essence that each picture depicts. For this night is truly unlike any other. This cold, forsaken midnight has tested the best and worst of human attributes; fear, hatred and revenge have warred alongside loyalty, bravery and love…

_**The Hospital Wing, **the Weasley family has been irrevocably touched by the war raging in their world. Not only, like everyone else in the castle, have they lost their symbol of hope and strength, but one of the eldest Weasley's has been forever changed and scarred. Now Bill lies in the bed around which his family is crowded, trying to appear strong and unaffected by his predicament. In a way he is. He has not lost the love of his family nor of his beautiful fiancée, who is currently kissing him and bathing his wounds. Her and his mother's tears are due to an unjust world; the reality of pain and death. _

_However, Bill will not let this destroy him._

_**The Head teachers Office**, Minerva Mcgonagall struggles to hold her own against the Minister for Magic as he grills her with questions concerning the nights events. She stands, her face contorted into a cold mask of objectivity. She is forcing herself to talk rationally about the subject which has almost destroyed her tonight. She cannot cry properly because she, if not anyone else, has to appear in control. For a horrible moment she hates him for leaving her to deal with this. He must have thought her stronger than she is; just like he thought Snape more loyal than he was. _

_His portrait has appeared on the wall of the office and she knows then that he's truly gone. She envies Hagrid for letting all pretence fly out of the window and sobbing until he is choking. _

_However, it is not a question of wanting it to destroy her. She has no choice: she must carry on. But she will never be the same._

_**The Library**, Hermione Granger sits crying in Ron Weasley's arms. Her whole world has been thrown askew and she has sought out this place in an attempt to gain some semblance of normality. She knows in this moment that Ron is the only person who could comfort her; who could be her shelter from the sadness, fear and confusion. She could curl up in fear, run back to her parents in the ignorant Muggle world and never mention magic again._

_However, she cannot and will not deny who she is. She will fight to save those she loves. _

_**The Astronomy Tower**, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks stand wrapped in a desperate embrace. It is their attempt to block out reality and be aware of nothing but each other. They have each other to lean on and wish they had known it sooner. The torrential rain is soaking them both to the skin but they do not notice. She wishes her love and the rain could cleanse him of his worry and grief. He wishes that he had allowed himself to love her sooner. Now they will make up for lost time. The death that has occurred tonight has shown them that anyone could be next. Remus could have given up._

_However, in the face of grief, they have become stronger now that they have allowed themselves to be together._

_**Gryffindor** **Tower, **in the sixth year boys dormitory Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are each sat on their beds facing each other. For so long words are not needed between best friends and time stands still as if it really is a photograph. Eyes, blue and green, meeting without hesitation and without concealment; each contemplating the situation and, on some level, each other. There is a feeling of understanding between them, of companionship. An acknowledgement of their bond, strengthened by this silence._

_However, each knows in truth, everyone will have to face the battle ahead of them alone. _

It is not just the castle who will have these instances imprinted onto them. The fallen darkness outside echoes the black emotions within and the heavens pour as if they too are weeping, and everyone in the world will remember what happened to them and where they were the night Albus Dumbledore died.

_Fin _


End file.
